


【授翻】【jondami/黑化】好孩子们不会早夭，他们只是成长得太快

by LisK



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: 乔不容别人轻易拜访达米安。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【授翻】【jondami/黑化】好孩子们不会早夭，他们只是成长得太快

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Don’t Die Young, They Just Grow Up Too Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504721) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



> 达米安大约30岁，乔27岁。这篇文基于乔处于曼彻斯特.布莱克的控制/理念之下，是邪恶/暴力的。达米安同意与他在一起并接管了刺客联盟以增强他们为世界而战的力量。乔基本上接受了奥古的生态/生物战士/恐怖分子模式。文中有暗示克拉克和露易丝都伤透了心，但乔不想再和他们有任何联系，甚至可能恨他们超过他厌恶达米安的家人们（他认为达米安的家人们永远伤害了他/任由达米安受到伤害。即使现在他也这么想，所以他提前从外太空回来了）。达米安依然爱他的家人们，但理解--且一点都不后悔--自己选择了乔而不是他们。在这篇文里他们是如此相爱。达米安知道即使这么做会伤害所有人，但他依然会不管什么时候都只选择乔。乔永远都从心底感激达米安选择了他。他从不以自己的能力威压达米安，但同蝙蝠们交涉时就不同了。

“没这个必要吧。”杰森愉悦地对左边的守卫哼哼着，“我是说，我们可是姻亲啊。还是说超人和他老婆来看他们时也是这待遇？”

守卫直视着前方没有动作。

杰森叹了口气转向提姆，“你跟迪克说了我们要来这吗？”

提姆面无表情回他：“说了。”

“他怎么说？”

“他...”提姆垂下眼神，“他没回我。我也没指望他说什么。”

杰森心不在焉地哼了一声做回应。他们走近华丽的大双扇门，“我们该强迫他一起过来的。”

“那能有什么用？” 提姆生气地吼他。走在他右边的守卫伸出胳膊暗示他们停步，两名守卫上前拉开门。“他来了也只会更难过。又去独自苦闷一个月，谁都联系不到他。 我不想再看他这样了，你想吗？”

“我只是想着他来了有可能能唤醒那小子呢。”杰森试探着说，看进展露在自己眼前的房间。但甚至在他们没迈进大门之前，杰森皱起眉头，手往枪上摸去。“噢，TM的。”他气恼地对着提姆：“你不是说他不在吗！”

提姆紧绷着脸防卫着，“他这个时候本不该在的。我的情报说他去了外太空。”

“是嘛，行吧。”杰森边嘶声回应边和提姆两人往里走。他谨慎地看着那个慵懒地坐在宝座上的男人。一身深色衣服，黑斗篷和胸前红色S标志的颜色搭配怎么看怎么不对劲。杰森愤怒地瞪视那双紫罗兰眼睛。

“你的情报错了。”

“我们一会再说那个。”提姆吸了口气低声回杰森，他的全部注意力也转向了面前这个年轻男人。他和杰森在男人面前几步远停下，寂静大声在他们耳边吵闹。黑衣男人只是坐着看他们，一个微小的弧度在他的一边颊上勾开。

“...乔。”

“你好，提姆。”乔纳森.肯特几近愉悦地回道，“你好，杰。”

“叫我杰森，你这狗屎。”杰森抱起手臂讥诮，看到乔眯了眯眼后笑了。

提姆往前一步把一场潜在的斗殴在还没开始前掐断。“乔，你在这里做什么？ 我听说你正在执行任务。”

“我曾在执行任务。”乔点头，“但当我听说了我丈夫难缠的家人们要来拜访他... 好吧，你难道能责怪我担心他的安全吗？”

提姆感到他的血液在沸腾。乔说的像他们曾伤害达米安似的。

（而乔知道这个。他当然知道。他刚刚就是在用达米安从来都只会选他来压他们一头。）

“达米安呢？”提姆问，努力保持自己声音冷静。“我们来是看他，不是看你的。”

“他就来了。”乔哼了一声，“我只是刚好比他先到这里而已。”

“我发誓如果你违背他的意愿禁住他--”杰森厉声说着从皮套里抽出枪。

乔立马摆出防御的样子，“拜托，我可不像你们--”

“我劳谁大驾来拜访...” 就在此时，一个男人从侧门进来了。他身材高大，体型健美，让人能立马想起他的父亲，但他身上的颜色又叫人想起他的外祖。以及那些在他小时候曾伤害过他的人。

他披着长拖及地织着金线的绿斗篷。武器绑围在他的腰上。

一贯冷峻的面孔在看清屋里的两人后化为惊讶。他的眼神首先锁住乔，之后快速扫了一眼他曾叫过哥哥的两个人。在看回身穿黑衣的男人并站到他身侧前，那个匆匆掠过的眼神是他们唯一分到的注意。

然后达米安开口了：“...吾爱？”

乔眼中对杰森的怒意立时消散了。他转向达米安，灿烂的笑容洋溢在他脸上。“惊喜吗，” 乔轻声说，手指抚上爱人的面颊，达米安向他倾身接受爱意，“我提前回家了。”

“我看到了。”达米安呢喃。看着达米安对乔如此着迷几乎伤了提姆的心。他看着乔的样子像凝视着他的整个世界。是他在这个世上存在的唯一重要的东西。

“为什么？”

“因为我想你了。”乔哼道，带着爱意和一点标示占有的意味向前去吻达米安的脸颊。在吻上时还瞟了一眼提姆和杰森。“而且因为我得到消息有人要来拜访你。我想确保你没事。”

听着乔的话，达米安脸上对乔的迷醉一点点褪去。他向下瞥了一眼还在面前的两人，眨眼间，他一贯的冷峻表情又回到脸上。

“啊。”他叹了一声，没有推开乔甚或是移开他的手，就这么继续由着丈夫爱抚自己边同面前的两人说话。

而看着这一幕真叫人伤心。真TM糟透了。他们在这里什么话都不能说。不能像还在家里一样和他开玩笑。不得不假装这不是他们的幼弟。他们只是来这里谈正事。

“你有手下又违反了我们的协议。再一次的。”提姆平板地说。“他们昨天早上被发现在大都市的边界。”

“还有一些在今天早些时候去了哥谭。”杰森就事论事地插了一嘴。

“毫无疑问是些流氓们。”达米安嘟哝着。“我会派一些更忠心的手下去捉拿他们，并将考虑死刑。”

“这就不需要了吧。”提姆飞快地说，“关起来当然要，但不必--”

“如果你不想他们被处死你们就不会专门跑到这里来说，提莫西。”达米安斩断提姆话头，推开乔正面面对他的哥哥们。乔只是站在他身后看着他们，得意地笑。“那么，我将按照刺客联盟的传统来对待叛变分子。你们还有其他要说的吗？”

“这是你的一些蠢货第三次违反规定了。”杰森大声嚷嚷出来，“你们有什么没告诉我们的事吗？”他突然把目光转向了乔，“或者说，是你？”

“乔纳森跟我对刺客联盟的指挥无关。”达米安挥手意图结束谈话。他的声音里有丝被动，但无人错过他向旁挪动的脚步，他保护性地站到乔身前。

“那就是我要说的。”杰森不依不饶，“你确定你老公没在你背后搞小动作？”

“如果他有，那他很可能有正当理由。而且无论如何，我会和他私下谈这种事，而这绝不是你该关心的问题。”达米安继续维护着，“现在，还有其他事吗？”

杰森和提姆停顿了一会，然后提姆开口了。平静，哀伤，疲累地，知道这不是个好主意但他控制不住自己胸口汹涌的感情。不管结果是好还是坏，他永远不能，不能对这个人...

“...你过得怎么样？”

达米安眨了眨眼，他的恶魔面具消散在讶异里，显露出达米安来。他们最小的弟弟达米安.韦恩。

“你能再说一遍吗？”

乔在达米安身后拧着眉头看着提姆迟疑着上前，“你都...还好吗？你安全吗？精神上有没有什么感觉不对的？该死，你有...都有吃蔬菜吗？”

达米安的脸维持了一小会儿放松和他们记忆中他年幼的样子后又化为一个温暖的笑意。“我...过得很好，提莫西。”

“...真的吗？”

“真的。”达米安笑了，眼里怀着世上所有的柔情回头看了一眼乔。乔向前回应了他的爱意，但他的脸依旧紧绷着，即使达米安侧身面对他了也显然不喜欢听到有人提出这种质疑。

“你呢？”

“还行。”提姆平静地说。“...如果你回家了我能更好。”

达米安再次笑了，他翻了个白眼。“你我都知道这不可能，提莫西。在我离开家时我们憎恶彼此。”

“时间改变了一切。”提姆耸肩。“我们现在什么都不做，只为你担心。”

“不用了。”达米安对他保证，“我很好，提莫西。千真万确。我...在这里很开心，和乔纳森在一起。”

“对啊，那就是我们担心的。”杰森小声嘟囔了一句。但还不够小声，因为乔突然旋风般站到了所有人口中的恶魔和他的蝙蝠兄长们之间。

“你只是在嫉妒。”乔厉声怒道， 即使达米安伸手按住他，安抚的话语已到他嘴边，“你只是在气我能比你们任何人都更好地保护他。总之，我和他在更好地保护这个世界和整个宇宙，比你和你们愚蠢的蝙蝠侠做得更好。”

“蝙蝠侠和超人在保护世界这件事上一起做了很多，小子。”杰森大声呛回去。

乔的眼里闪烁出红芒。

“那么超人就跟他选的搭档一样是个蠢货。”乔刻板地回道。冷硬的声线衬得他脸上的懊恼更显突兀。“而你可以回去跟那个呆瓜说是我这么说的。”

“呆瓜，哈？很显然Johnny小子跟达米安厮混了很久啊，如果他都会讲这种大话了的话。”杰森怪声怪气地拖长了声音戏谑。

“上这儿来，红头罩。”乔嘶嘶出声，即使达米安紧抓着他的胳膊。“到我面前来说，让我看看你的能耐。”

“吾爱，够了。”达米安安抚着他，完全背对着他的兄长们以凝视进乔的双眼，温柔地抚触他的颈项。片刻之后，乔瞳孔中的红芒逐渐褪去恢复到深紫。“陶德只是想惹你生气。别叫他得逞了。”

他们专心致志地对视着，眼里只有对方。达米安专注于乔逐渐平稳下来的呼吸，两人都没注意到杰森悄悄走近跳上了他们站立的地方。

“嘿，达米安。”达米安迅速转头盯着他，纠结着关心的脸正要张嘴喝叱出声。但杰森抢在他说话之前迅速抓住他环着转了一圈。

然后将他拉进胸膛紧紧拥抱。

“陶德，这是做什--”

“来自迪克的拥抱。我答应了替他抱抱你。”杰森轻声说。他又轻轻挤了达米安一下。“你伤透了他的心，达米。”

“我知道。”达米安哀伤地回道。“我... 告诉他，我...”一声叹息。“告诉他我也想他，我只希望有一天他能原谅--”

“把你天杀的手从他身上拿开。”乔在他身后咆哮，杰森感到肩上有一只手，下一秒他就被抛下台阶，提姆接住了他但他们仍往后退了好几步。

等他回过神，他听到达米安柔声地对乔呢喃安抚着，捧着他的脸，轻抚他再次闪烁红芒的双眼和脸颊。提姆怀疑地低头看他。

“我早告诉过你等我的信号再过去的。”提姆无情地在他耳边低声责备，他没等杰森回答就回转身看向高台上的两人。达米安将乔带到门口，那里出现了两个女人。提姆认得她们--这对爱侣的老朋友玛雅和凯西。凯西揽着乔轻轻顺着他的后背带他下去，玛雅多停顿了一秒。她担忧地瞥了一眼杰森和提姆后也迅速追上乔和凯西出去了。

“我很为刚才抱歉。”达米安叹了口气，转身面对他的家人们。”乔纳森有时会非常...有保护欲。”

”我们也很抱歉。“提姆回道，”我们选在这时来就是因为我们以为乔不会在这里。我们不想挑起任何麻烦。“

”或者，你知道的，根本不想看到他。“杰森嘟囔着，试着自己站起来。

”我知道你们不喜欢他。“达米安像被逗乐了般轻轻哼了一声。 “并且……我知道你们所有人对他的看法。但他从没强迫过我做任何事情。 我在这里，我接手刺客联盟是因为我想这么做。因为我相信乔纳森在做的事情，而他也相信我。”

”你重新开始杀人了，达米安，而我们知道你不会自愿那么做的。“杰森试图挽回。

”...我不会自己亲自动手，至多是允许我的手下和我丈夫这么做，尽管我经常对他们的做法睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以我猜我们之间也没什么区别。但我教他们执行任务时要采取所有非致命的手段。如果这么说能让你们对我的印象好一点的话。当我从外祖父手中接管刺客联盟时并没有延续他的大多数管理方式。”达米安解释着。“我这辈子最后悔的事就是因这身份与你们和家人们分开。”

”...那就回来吧。“提姆喃喃。达米安立刻摇了摇头。“至少回去看一眼。去看看迪克和你父亲。甚至去看看克拉克。他很担心你。他以为乔把你扣为人质，对你用酷刑，强迫你留下来跟他一起用暴力抗争世界。”

“我可以向你保证他没有这么做。相信我。”达米安打断提姆。“跟乔一起...爱上他并允许他同样爱我，同他一起为这世界奋战... 这对我来说是第一个我没在其他任何人影响下做出的决定。而我直到今天都为这个选择骄傲。”

一阵沉默后，他们听到了不知从何处传来的乔呼唤的回声。

“我会…考虑回家看看。下次我们再谈话时请给我一个对你们和其他人都方便的时间。”达米安安静地决定。“无论你们是否允许乔纳森跟我一起过去我都尊重你们的决定。而且我会说服他的。”

“...你听起来像在赶我们走了，达米安。”杰森嘟囔抱怨道。

“我是。那些事就这么说吧，我丈夫现在需要我。”达米安又叹了口气，他听起来有些难过。“但请一定不要生分了。希望我们还是可以保持联系。很明显你们知道我的住址，我也会发电话号码给你们。等你们回到哥谭时会看到它在父亲的电脑屏幕上等着。”

提姆皱眉：“达米安...”

“很高兴看到你们。我只希翼今天和你们的见面场景还能更愉快些，再次为大都会和哥谭边境的麻烦表示歉意。”达米安微微鞠躬。当他直起身时，他的眼神一直低垂着。“我……确实想念你们两。还有其他家人们。”

杰森向前跳去，“那就回--”

但提姆立刻伸出胳膊横在杰森胸前阻止他继续向前，他在抬头回复达米安前先撇了他一眼。

“我们也想念你。”提姆鞠躬回礼。当他再次站直时吸了口气，“谨守关于你手下的诺言，奥古。下次再犯你们面对的就是正义联盟。”

“知道了。”达米安哼声应着转向乔离开的方向，“下次再见。红罗宾，红头罩。“

两人悲哀地看着他们最小的弟弟追随他的一生所爱远去，踏上他们努力想让他远离的路。他追随着一个超人类的怪物，就因为他无可救药地爱上了他，而那怪物也怀着同样的爱意深爱着他。他们都明白，这样深重的感情没有解药。

杰森吐了口气直起身，把手搭在提姆的肩上和他一起慢慢转身。

”...直到下次再见，小子。“


End file.
